SMASH TWO
by Jessica-SOS
Summary: A young gamer joins an online chat server of Super Smash Brothers fantatics and becomes heavily involved in a mysterious user's alternate reality depiction of the game.


**SMASH TWO**

**PROLOGUE - GALIAXUS IV STRIKES MIDGAR: **

A loud thunder strike rings out, causing you to jolt awake in your bed. Your sudden re-entrance to the mortal world allows you to once again become aware of how shockingly cold it is in your room. You find yourself inadvertently clinging to your thick blankets in search of any remaining fragment of warmth. You quietly shiver as you try to lull yourself back to sleep. Even though the thunderstorm outside provides a satisfying plate of relaxing background noise, it's just far too frigid to regain any semblance of physical ease. You take one deep breath and force yourself upright before gaining enough composure to begin creeping toward the closet on the other side of your room. You make light footsteps in an effort to have your bare feet come into contact with the cold floorboards as little as possible. After picking out a set of warmer pajama pants and a cozy zip-up hoodie, you also decide to put on a pair of socks to make your short trip back to bed a little less agonizing. As you make your way back, a little more comfortably this time, your attention is pulled elsewhere by a short series of noises coming from your right. You realize you left your computer on, but have your monitor powered off. You can hear soft little blips from your headphones and quickly come to the realization that someone is rapidly firing off messages via your favorite online communication app.  
Your curiosity gets the best of you and, before you know it, you find yourself powering up your computer monitor to take a look at what all the potential fuss might be about. You quickly take a seat, not bothering to put on your headphones, and tab over to the chat application window. You see messages from a rather unpopular user rapidly appearing in the general-chat channel of your most frequently visited server.

**SkyPirateX61**: Put John Wick in Smash!  
NEO!  
NEO from The Matrix!

**RoseRogue**: WTF are you on about?

**SkyPirateX61**: That would be insane!

**Gaia**: That would be unfair

**SkyPirateX61**: Actually it would only be unfair if Smash takes place inside The Matrix  
I feel like it must  
How else does everyone get to all those worlds so fast  
Guys this is insane~!

You're not 100% sure what this person is talking about, but from the way they're going off, you can tell their messages are fueled by some kind of crazy surge of late-night enthusiasm.

**SkyPirateX61**: So imagine Smash II comes out and there's a scene where Joker gets unplugged

**Gaia**: Unplugged?

**SkyPirateX61**: Yeah! Like in The Matrix!  
Then it is up to Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dr. Mario to awaken themselves by using a telephone in Onett.  
Once this happens, Ness overhears the convo and slips the intel to Ridley and Chrom.

**Gaia**: Wait wait wait!

**SkyPirateX61**: ?

**Gaia**: So Joker is just dead right off the bat?  
WTF!?

**RoseRogue**: Sucks to suck, I guess

You can't help but feel a little bit sorry for Joker. After all, he is the newest added character and you were kind of excited to see him in action. Also, why would they call the new Super Smash Bros. game Smash II?

**SkyPirateX61**: Anyway  
Ridley and Chrom work together with Galiaxus IV, the new Galeem-esque character of this game, by sapping psy energy that Ness and Lucas obtain by battling endless fights in the Pokemon arena.  
Around this same time, Princess peach has lost her favorite flower and Fox has go get it back This incites a bit of conflict between Falco and Wolf.  
They want to help the princess too and don't like that Fox is trying to steal the show (and the princess's heart)

Despite the sudden distraction of the internet chatroom, you can't help but realize you're feeling that seemingly unavoidable cold again. You get up from your chair and take the smaller of the two blankets off your bed and wear it around yourself like some sort of cloak. Back at your computer, you put your hood on and examine the new messages.

**SkyPirateX61**: So eventually Luigi shows up, dukes it out, and settles the score by calling up Solid Snake via Codex.  
Snake tells Luigi that Liquid Mario is after Daisy who is holed up in a castle in Pilotwings.

**RoseRogue**: Codex

**SkyPirateX61**: Codec!

**RoseRogue**: Codex

**Gaia**: Owned.

**SkyPirateX61**: …  
Luigi explains to Falco and Wolf that just because Peach is a beautiful princess, she's not the only princess, so they shouldn't be sad if Fox is after her.  
Wolf sulks off and makes a grand pilgrimage to Midgar where he finds Kirby and Meta Knight fighting against Ike, Palutena, and Yoshi. Dr. Mario is in the background, horribly injured.

To your surprise, SkyPirateX61 seems to still be going on about his bizarre fantasy game. You don't know if it is the person's sheer enthusiasm or your lack of desire to sleep, but you continue reading.

**Gaia**: Wouldn't Dr. Mario just eat one of his own pills and feel fine?

**RoseRogue**: Doctors can die too, you know.

**SkyPirateX61**: An exciting 2v3 begins!

**RoseRogue**: Oh boy

It's remarkable to you that SkyPirateX61 is paying such little regard to the other members of the chat channel. It's as if he is encapsulated in his own little game universe and absolutely _must _share it with you.

**SkyPirateX61**: Depending on the outcome of the fight, you'll either watch Dr. Mario die or save his life.  
Palutena dashes backwards through a mysterious portal right before Meta Knight drops a would-be killing blow.

How dramatic! Although… Quite cliché.

**SkyPirateX61**: Solid Snake climbs out of a Midgar man-hole cover and tells Wolf that, "it's time to go!"  
Kirby nods his head and hops down into the sewers with Snake, followed up by Wolf and Meta Knight.

**Gaia**: What if Mario lives?  
*Dr. Mario

**SkyPirateX61**: If Dr. Mario survives, he tells you he'll meet up with everyone later outside  
Donkey Kongs house and then staggers out of the scene.

**RoseRogue**: "Don't-a worry! I can always take-a one a ma pillz!"

**SkyPirateX61**: No shut up. Pills can't cure gunshot wounds!  
Anyway this is pretty much the end of the intro cinematic.  
The screen fades out and the title screen appears.

**Gaia**: Whats the game called?

You laugh to yourself and quickly begin typing before SkyPirateX61 can make his response.

**You**: He said earlier that the game was called Smash II

**RoseRogue**: LMAO

**SkyPirateX61**: No!

**RoseRogue**: O

**Gaia**: YES!

**SkyPirateX61**: It's not called Smash II  
I don't know what it's called yet. The official title hasn't been released yet.

**RoseRogue**: The game is called Smash II

Satisfied with yourself, you close out of out of the chat window and power off your computer. As you make your way back to bed, you can't help but laugh a little knowing that if you let yourself keep up the antics online you'll be up until the crack of dawn. You don't want to sleep, but you must. You bring yourself back into bed, cover yourself thoroughly in blankets, and begin breathing as steadily as you can through now slightly weakened chilly atmosphere that exists within your bedroom. After a few minutes, you lull yourself into a relaxing state and drift off into sleep.


End file.
